Rin Savage The Heavyblood alchemist
by Mostpowerisgod
Summary: A young boy named Rin discovers he is a alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal alchemist

The Dead Spirit

Of Rin savage

In the year of 1927 There was a Young boy named Rin savage.

Can i Have some food daddy said Rin.

No son you no we are poor and dont have food right now the father replied with a sad look on his face. Rin this what i want you to do take these 2 coins and go to the market and buy somthing to eat. Rin takes the 2 coins and runs out the door. The father sobbed to bad i have to do this my pulls out a shot gun Points it to his face Bamm. The dad kills himself with brains all over the floor..

Later that day Rin walked in the house. He looks at his dad on the floor dead

Who Did this cried Rin. Who did this to you dad' He touches the body Ill find who ever did this to you I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET REVENGE. Blood covering Rin's arm and face. All of a suddent the blood sticks to his body. Rin trys to rub it off. Its not coming off and its hurting me Screamed Rin. He he he I just found the chosen one from a voice in the back of the room I found my heavyblood alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heavyblood alchemist

"Who are you" said Rin and what have you done with my dad.

"Well you can call me Greed". Greed thats one of the seven deadly sins.

Thats right my boy and i need your help smiled Greed.

With what' acknowledged Rin. Sence you can control blood you can make a me a philosopher stone. What is a philosopher stone replied rin. Its a stone that can get you anything you want even bring your dad back.. Bring dad back? how. That why i need your help come with me.

For 3 years greed trained Rin to use his alchemy. within 2 years Rin perfected the transmutation cycle. And his last year he lurned to use alchemy with out a transmutation cycle.

Its time Rin to make the philospher stone.

Rin and greed went to a large city.

Its time roared Greed.

Rin i need you to kill every one here.

Mean while

"Roy Roy there is some person in the middle of the city that says he's going to kill every one there" said Maria Rose.

What? We need to stop this person Screamed Roy while he puts on his gloves.

Roy runs old the building but i did not know Alphonse was behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stop right there yelled a voice from behind Rin and Greed

I know that voice from any were its Roy Mustang'

Thats right mustang said I thought Edward killed you 3 years ago

and who is your friend right there. He is the kid thats going to make me

a philosopher Stone replied Greed. A philosopher stone but why kid

stated Roy. To Bring My Dad Back! Screamed Rin.

Kid dont you know he's a Homunculi said Roy. A homunculi whats that

Greed" Its nothing kid Now kill This piece of trash then kill every one here or

we can not bring your dad back Screamed Greed. Ok Here i go.

STOP!! from a voice runing to them. E EEE Edward Babbled Greed.

No not Edward Alphonse Alphonse Elric.

Alphonse Ha your not that big Piece of junk anymore Said greed.

Thats right now Im going to kill you just like my brother did.

__________________________________________________________________________________

In this world,man's

destiny is controlled

by some transcendental entity or law.

At least,man knows that he has no control

Over his own will.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

In this world,man's

destiny is controlled

by some transcendental entity or law.

At least,man knows that he has no control

Over his own will.

Greed smile's "your going to kill me what makes you think you can if

your brother couldn't"

Because im more ruthless said Alphonse and punches Greed.

Alphonse's punch riped a little skin off of Greeds face.

Greed turned in to a black form with long teeth.

What are you said Rin with a scared look on his face.

They just told you im a homunculi this dark form is how i really look.

But your a monster said Rin. A moster Your the monster kid you got the power to kill a person from the inside out your just like me shouted Greed.

Nooo IM Not Rin yelled at the top of his lungs. Rin's power releast.

Rin looks at Greed. Im not going to work with you anymore you think that im a stupid little kid I know why you want the philosopher stone now to build your evil empire to make every human your slave. Im not going to let that happen now its time for you to die.

Greed's body starts to shake his arm gets bigger and then it explodes.

Ahhhhhhh My arm said Greed

Now greed do you want me to tell you why im going to kill you now because my dad once told me that every one dies for a reason. you wanted me to kill all these helpless people when you have metal skin and you can live forever now its time for me to make sure you will never come back i dont know why i trusted you there just a evil piece of trash.

Boom go's the dynamite screamed Rin. Greeds head exploded.

Alphonse and roy's Mouth drops open.

What are you guys looking at said rin.

You just killed a guy that took me and my brother 1 year to kill said Alphonse.

It was just a bit of beginners luck acknowledged Rin.

I think i found my partner in finding my brother and we can find out what happend to your dad claimed Alphonse.

Hey kid what is your name said Roy.

My name is Rin savage.

Rin savage was you dad's name James Savage

Yes sir.

Ohh my god the first ever state alchemist.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The state alchemist saga

Siting in a chair looking out the window 'Wow my father the first

state alchemist Rin thought to him self. Come one Rin lets go

take the test said Roy.

Here we are the state office Rin.

Thanks roy you been like a father to me the last two weeks.

No problem Rin.

Rin walks in and take's the test. An hour later Rin comes out.

Yeah i passes screamed Rin.

Way to go kid we got a 14 year old alchemist Roy said with a happy

look on his face.

Im not suprised you are the son of the best alchemist ever.

Do i need to wear that crappy state alchemist clothes.

No you dont now lets get you something to match that long black hair you

got. Roy and Rin went to the nearest clothes store.

I want to dress like that cartoon i saw on T.v before .

Rin Buys a red gi with his alchemist symbol on the back of it.

You are now the Heavy blood alchemist that master any achemic chemical said roy as they left the store.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Alphonse,Rin come here said Roy,.

Rin and Alphonse walk in to Roy's office.

"Rin you have your first official assignment today,I need you,Alphonse,Lieutenant Ross and Mojor Armstrong to check out this place in Risembool out there been some butal killings there"said Roy Mustang.

"Can i have a gun" replied Rin.

A gun Why do you want a gun? Alphonse asked.

"Em, because I'm still kind of new at alchemy and im Scared to use it kind of".

Rin mumbled.

Roy looked in his desk and found a Semi automatic pistol.

"take this"Roy said with a funny look on his face "Now head out you meet maria and Armstrong at the train station.

2 hour later.

Rin,Alphonse,Maria and Armstrong are on the train.

"So your the new state alchemist" said Armstrong

"Yes i am and who are you sir" replied Rin

Alphonse and maria has a crazy yet mad look on the face.

Armstrong takes his shirt off.

"Well in Alex Luis Armstrong Of the Armstrong family my alchemy been passed down by generation and generations.

Why did you get him started cried Maria.

A few hours later.

"Yes were here and its so pretty" said Maria Ross.

Thank you lieutenant Ross stated Major Armstrong.

" I'm not talking about you"

Police drives past. People screaming Murder'Murder.

Lets go yelled Alphonse

"Another dead body every body kept saying"

They go see the body.

Oh my god the body is cleaned out there's no blood Alphonse says to him self.

"what happened Nagged Rin please tell me"

"This looks like the work of a old friend but he died" said Alphonse.

"AHHHHHHHHHH Help me it hurts"Screamed Rin.

RIn touched the sword on the wall and his own blood was sucking the sword in to his hand.

What the hell Alphonse said with a confused looked on his face.

Rin's arm turned red and the sword came out of his hand and was red and he can hold it just like a real sword. But the diffrence was that he can pull it in and out of his body.

Wow you should call it the blood sword said Alphonse.

Thanks man...now all we need to know what just happened said Rin.

All of a suddend the building starts to shake and crumble.

All 4

four of them ran out of the building.

"Time to die Alphonse "Said a man with no hair and with marks all over his arm.

Gluttony Screamed Alphonse and Armstrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your alive but how" said Alphonse.

"No time for that I'm here to kill you and take my master back home" Replied Gluttony.

"Master who is your master"said Alphonse while he uses alchemy to make a wall around

Gluttony so he couldn't move.

"My master is Rin Savage The half breed" Gluttony scarled.

"What Im not a half what ever you called it im a human a human

stop lying fat ass" Screamed Rin.

"A half breed" said Armstrong.

"that's right a half breed,half human half homunculus, why did you think greed came to you

to make him a stone your the only homunculus that can make it, Acknowledged Gluttony.

**"But how" Cried Rin**

**"Well you dad was a little freak and did anything that can move if you know what i**

**mean"Gluttony smiled.**

**"Wait Gluttony how did you learn how to speak so proper" Alphonse said**

**"Let just say i had some classes"**

**In shock Rin's on the ground about to cry.**

**"Get up Rin we need to fight this guy so what if your a homunculus" said Alphonse.**

**"Your right Alphonse your a great friend you know"**

**Now Time to die Gluttony, Rin's Eyes turns red and his arm turns into a sword.**

**Gluttony breaks out of the wall.**

**"But master you got to join me and all the others" Gluttony said with a big Smile on his face.**

**Rin shoots the gun he has**

**The bullet hits gluttony in the face,Blowing off half of his face.**

**"Its growing back" screamed Maria**

**Gluttony's head was perfectly like the way it was.**

**Rin keeps shooting him but nothings happening.**

**Gluttony runs at rin and punches him in the gut but the Rin grabs him a slams the sword in to Gluttony arm pulling of his arm in the process.**

**Ahh My arm,You bitch screamed Gluttony**

**"Time to end this"Yelled Armstrong**

**Armstrong Punched Gluttony's right in the face. **

**"Alphonse get him!" **

**"OK!"**

**Alphonse uses alchemy to make a empty building fall on top of Gluttony.**

**"Are you dead yet,or are you just playing around with us"Rin screamed a gluttony under the rubble.**

**All of a suddent Gluttony brust out the rubble**

**"You think that can beat me with little tricks like that,Time to show you my true form" gluttony said while breathing hard.**

**Gluttony's arms grew bigger and his body got spikes all over it and his eyes got bigger.**

**"Im not Gluttony any more,I am now **_**Gula-Sin.**_

_**It was longer but i split the whole chapter into 3 parts.**_


	8. Chapter 8 the last chapter Heavy Blood

Rin Savage the Heavy Blood Alchemist The last chapter.

Gula Sin was just sitting there laughing at Rin.

"You can't stop me now master,The only thing you can do is join me or i can kill you right now.

Blood dripped from from Rin's face He was in horrible agony there was no way he can stop this monster now. "What are we going to do now Rin?" Alphonse asked. " I really dont know, Maybe we should just attack him with all we got".

Rin,Alphonse,Armstrong and Maria attacked with all they had Rin tries to run up Gula's Arm and stab him in the throat but it didn't work,Maria shot Gula in the face with a shotgun it blew off half of his but it just grew back. The power of Armstrongs alchemy didn't leave a dent in Gula's suface Even alphonse alchemy didn't work either.

All of a sudden Missles with flames around them droped on Gula sin.

There was a voice coming from a building right Gula."I see you need my help"The voice said.

"Its Mustang"Screamed Rin. "I see your the head of the group Rin,Lets stop this son of a bitch.

Mustang jumps of the building and lands on the street.

"Ha one more person for me to kill"Gula sin screamed.

"Quick Rin Take my alchemy and combine it with yours"

"Thanks Mustang"

Mustang took out a knife and cut his own skin,Rin puts his hand on it the blood goes into Rin's body and combines with his sword.

"Hey Gula sin i call this :The Flame sword of Flesh:.

"Like that new sword of yours is going to stop me the unstopable Gula-Sin.

Rin runs up to Gula and slice his whole body in half, Blood and guts falling out of his now sliced body.

"Your dead"Said Rin with a wide smile on his face.

Rin won there's no telling whats going to happen to Rin in the future but What we do no that his story is not over Find out on the reboot of the story The Blood soaked Alchemist.

______________________________________________________________________________

Side note... Thats right im rebooting the story sence in this story i went to far from the plot of the story that i wanted. I was really getting mad that i didn't follow the idea's i had in my mind..

So stay tuned for that. In this new story the writing is going to be way better then this and there going to be better character development.


End file.
